The instant invention relates to an amperometric sensor device the sensor of which forms a miniature electrochemical cell and which is intended to detect or measure the content of an oxygen reducible substance in a fluid.
Sensor devices of this type are notably, but not exclusively, used to measure the chlorine content of drinking water.